The invention relates to generally to communications systems, and in particular, to systems that manage compliance with outgoing call regulations.
Recent telephone solicitation laws and regulations mandate that a consumer, who expresses a desire not to be solicited by telephone, not be called. By regulation, a business must maintain a list of telephone numbers for such consumers, known as a “do-not-call” (DNC) list, and take appropriate measures to ensure that outgoing calls to telephone numbers on a DNC list are somehow blocked. The DNC lists can include a list specific to a particular business, as well as state-wide, national and industry-imposed lists. Thus, DNC compliance management is a particularly critical and challenging issue for businesses that rely on telephone solicitation as a core marketing tool.